First Love
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: special fict for SasuNaru day 2010! Cinta pertama dalam pandangan pertama SasuNaru Chibi. Please read an review.


**FIRST LOVE**

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : SasuNaru

**MEMO:**

Hohoho… Ling-ling ikutan memeriahkan SasuNaru day. Hip hip… horray-*nari2 ga jelas pake pom2*

Yak, sebelumnya lupain dulu fict2 ling2 yang tersendat. Hohoho… -*ngeles*

Ling2 buat fict ni special buat SasuNaru. Semoga tambah langgeng n de el el.

Inilah persembahan ling2 buat SasuNaru… jeng jeng…

Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010!

Selemat menikmati…

XXX

**FIRST LOVE**

XXX

Siang hari di salah satu komplek perumahan kota konoha blok 7.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang sedang menuju pintu utama. Dibukanya pintu jati yang berwarna coklat tersebut. "Ya?" sapanya dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka.

Seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantiknya berdiri di teras rumah. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat.

"Selamat siang… " sapanya dengan senyum.

"Ya, selamat siang." Balas sang pemilik rumah dengan senyum pula.

"Kami dari keluarga Uchiha yang baru pindah ke sebelah rumah. Ini sedikit bingkisan dari kami. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang akrab." Wanita berambut hitam itu menyerahkan bingkisan yang ada di tangannya.

"Wah, kok repot-repot." Kata sang pemilik rumah menerima bingkisan. "Ayo masuk. Akan aku buatkan teh." Ajak sang pemilik.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot. Kami cuma mampir sebentak kok." tolaknya halus.

"Sudahlah… Cuma sekedar minum teh tak apa 'kan?"kata sang pemilik yang mulai memaksa. Sang pemilik atau wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina Namikaze ini menarik lengan wanita berambut hitam yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Dan, baru disadari Kushina bahwa di belakang Mikoto ada seorang anak kecil.

Mata Kushina membulat.

"Kyaaaa…! Lucunya!" teriak Kushina kegirangan.

Anak kecil di belakang Mikoto pun kaget dan bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya.

"Sasuke… Ayo beri salam pada tetangga baru kita." Bujuk ibunya.

Anak kecil bernama Sasuke tersebut menatap Kushina dari balik kaki ibunya. Setelah beberapa waktu menatap Kushina dan Sasuke tak merasakan ancaman dari Kushina, dia keluar dari belakang kaki ibunya dan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa pun. Lalu kembali bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya.

"Wah, Sasuke… " Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf anakku tidak sopan." Mikoto menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ah,tak apa…" Kushina mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan muka. "Anakmu lucu kok. Pemalu. Manis sekali." Ucap Kushina dengan memegang kedua pipinya , kegirangan.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya dan bersikap waspada.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kushina.

Tajam.

Tajam.

Dan…

Mambulat?

Ternyata kedua pasang mata Sasuke menangkap adanya malaikat kecil di depannya. Tanpa di sadari Kushina dan dua orang tamunya, malaikat itu ada di belakang Kushina. Malaikat kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Malaikat kecil itu memakai terusan putih dan boneka rubah dalam dekapannya. Karena penasaran dengan arah pandangan Sasuke, Kushina melihat kebelakangnya.

Hening.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga.

"Kyaaaa…. Manisnya!" teriak Kushina dan Mikoto berbarengan. Sasuke yang berada di belakang ibunya masih terpesona. Sedangkan Kushina dengan cepat telah memeluk anaknya itu.

"oh, iya. Kita belum berkenalan." Celetuk Kushina, teringat. "Aku Kushina Namikaze. Dan anakku ini, Naruto." Ucap Kushina memperkenalkan diri. "Ayo Naru, kasih salam pada tetangga baru kita."

"Nalu, 4 taun." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Tangan mungilnya membentuk angka empat.

"Aku Mikoto Uchiha dan dia Sasuke." Mikoto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih terpesona.

Biru bertemu Hitam.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Kaa-chan, Nalu mau tulun." Celoteh naruto pada ibunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto turun dari gendongan ibunya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melemparkan boneka rubah miliknya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kaget. Begitu pula kedua ibu mereka.

"Itu buat Cacuke." Kata Naruto di iringi cengiran yang merekah di wajahnya. Senyum pun terlukis di wajah kedua ibu mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Lalu, hal tak terduga terjadi lagi. Dengan tiba-tiba, bibir mungil Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lembut. Dengan tidak melewatkan moment ini, Kushina dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"Nalu cuka Cacuke. Nalu mau temenan ma Cacuke. Hehe…" lagi-lagi Naruto memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan badannya membeku di tempat.

XXX

"Cacu… Cacuke… " panggil Naruto di balik pintu kamar Sasuke sambil tak henti-hentinya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang malang itu.

"Cacu malah ya?" Naruto berhenti menggedor pintu. Boneka rubah yang waktu itu di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke, di genggam erat oleh Naruto. "Cacu… gak mau… jadi temen Nalu… " suara Naruto mulai bergetar. Butir-butir air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata sapphire Naruto.

"Maap… Hiks… Nalu janji gak nakal lagi… hiks… " isak Naruto. "Nalu pengen cama Cacu… huweeee…" tangisan Naruto mulai pecah. "Maap… hiks… hiks… maapin Nalu…" Naruto menangis sejadinya di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Mikoto yang tak tega mendengar tangisan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Naru-chan, mungkin Sasuke tertidur di dalam. Ayo bibi ajak pulang."

"Tapi, Nalu…"

"Nanti bibi yang akan bicara dengan Sasuke,ya." Bujuk Mikoto. Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk setuju.

XXX

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Sasuke, boleh ibu masuk?" Tanya Mikoto dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, pelan dan sedikit membingungkan.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Di dudukkannya dirinya di ranjang Sasuke, tepat di samping bocah berambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Sasu… " Mikoto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn," lagi-lagi jawaban yang singkat keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau marahan sama Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak mau menemuinya? Kan kasihan Naru-chan… "

"Sasu gak tau."

"Kok tidak tahu? Apa gara-gara ciuman itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sasu gak bisa napas kalo liat naru. Rasanya jadi panas. Trus gak bisa ngomong. Sasu gak tau mau ngomong apa kalau ketemu Naru" Tutur Sasuke polos.

Mikoto diam-diam tertawa senang dalam hati.

"Apa Sasu benci sama Naru?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau suka?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi Sasuke mau ketemu Naru-chan tiap hari 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasu gak mau liat Naru nangis kayak tadi kan? Sasu mau jaga Naru kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Itu artinya, Sasu suka sama Naru. Sasu sayang sama Naru." Jelas Mikoto.

"Suka?"

"Iya. Nah, sekarang Sasu temuin Naru dan jelasin ke Naru bahwa Sasu sayang ma Naru, ya." Mikoto menyemangati putranya.

"Hn. Sasu akan ke sana sekarang." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Sasuke segera memakai sepatunya dan bergegas ke rumah Naruto.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kediaman Namikaze.

"Wah, Sasuke." Sapa Kushina ketika pintu telah di buka. "Ayo masuk. Naru ada di kamar." Kushina mengantar Sasuke ke Kamar Naruto. "Sejak pulang tadi, Naru terus-terusan menangis di kamarnya. Bibi tidak tahu caranya menghentikannya. Lihat, dia meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil menangis." Jelas Kushina ketika mereka berdua sampai di kamar Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naru… " panggilnya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Dia semakin menggelung dalam selimutnya. Air mata lagi-lagi membasahi selimutnya.

"Maaf…" lirih Sasuke.

Naruto membuka selimutnya dengan kasar dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Nalu yang calah. Nalu pantas dibenci Cacu." Protes Naruto.

Air mata mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk mata Naruto. Bocah pirang itu mulai terisak lagi.

"Nalu cuman mau jadi temen Cacu… " Naruto mulai menangis lagi. Kushina mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

"Hn." Itu jawaban yang keluar dari Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti menangis.

"Altinya apa?" Tanya Naru yang masih sesenggukan. "Cacu mau jadi temen Nalu?" tanyanya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke mengangguk. Wajahya merona merah hingga ke telinga.

Kushina berpikir, mungkin kesempatan ini tak akan terjadi dua kali. Dengan segera, dikeluarkannya ponsel kesayangannya yang sudah mengabadikan foto-foto naru yang lucu.

'_hihihi… Wajah Sasuke manis sekali.' _Pikir Kushina .

"Cacu mau cama Nalu telus?"

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke lagi.

"Telus, Nalu boleh jadi mempelainya Cacu?" kali ini Naruto berkata sedikit malu-malu dan dengan blushing di wajahnya.

Kushina tak henti-hentinya mengambil foto mereka. Dia tak ingin melewatkan satu pun moment yang berharga.

Sasuke mendekat kea rah ranjang Naruto. Dibelainya pipi kenyal Naruto. "Tentu saja." Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bibir merah Naruto.

'_KYAAAAA!' _ histeris Kushina dalam hati.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Namun Naru bahagia. Ia memeluk Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

Disisi lain, Kushina sedang asik mengamati tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya dan Sasuke tentunya. '_Harus segera di cetak nih. Akan ku beri tahukan MIkoto-san nanti. Fufufu…'_

~END~

.

.

.

~CERITA TAMBAHAN~

"Eh? Ini beneran Sasuke?" seru Mikoto tak percaya dengan foto Sasuke yang dilihatnya.

Di foto itu, Sasuke menunduk malu dengan wajah merona merah yang jelas-jelas kelihatan di kulit pucatnya.

"Yup." Angguk Kushina. "Katanya dia akan menjadikan Naru mempelainya~" girang Kushina.

"Wah, bagus itu. Naru-chan manis,sih…" kali ini Mikoto tak kalah girangnya.

"Tapi… " wajah kushina mendadak murung. " Naru 'kan cowok. Apa bisa, ya?"

Mikoto terdiam.

Kushina berpikir.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Kalau begitu… " ucap mereka bersamaan dengan seringai licik diwajah mereka.

~FIN~

**MEMO:**

Yup.

Special Fic for SasuNaru Day 2010 telah berhasil Ling2 selesaikan. XD -*lempar-lempar bunga*

Maap kalau aneh. Soalnya yang buat juga aneh. -*plak*

Yah, gak masalah… yang penting SasuNaru day tahun ini meriah. -*ditimpuk sandal*

Agar lebih meriah lagi, para reader harus kasih review. Harus. -*maksa*

Terimakasih telah membaca ^_^


End file.
